


No Sudden Movements

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Archie and Toni get caught in the bunker.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Toni Topaz, Archie Andrews/Toni Topaz/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	No Sudden Movements

She didn’t notice the flashlight until it was too late. If only she was a little less vocal, she might have heard someone climbing down the ladder. The beam of light searched the dark bunker and landed directly on her naked body, catching her with Archie’s cock in her ass and no possible excuse.

She’d never gotten the obsession with Archie Andrews before. It seemed like every girl in town, and some of the boys, had either dated or wanted to date him. He was nice enough, when he wasn’t starting vigilante mobs or pointing guns at her friends, but he was just so… average. He was the all-American boy next door, the epitome of the north side, a football player for god’s sake.

But now, she was starting to see it. It was her night to watch over him in the bunker, just a few days after he broke out of juvie. He was shifting restlessly on the cot, sheet kicked down over his legs, which gave her a view of those legendary abs. Maybe she had a thing for wounded men. Jughead hadn’t even been the first Serpent she’d hooked up with after patching them up.

She walked into the bunker’s second room, wishing she could slip out and get some fresh air to clear her head. There wasn’t enough space down here to keep away from temptation. She pressed her back against a cool wall and scolded herself to behave. They both had girlfriends. She had no business even thinking about it.

Archie shifted more, the cot squeaking under his weight, and she heard heavy breathing. She peeked into the other room, ready to offer him more painkillers. He wasn’t in pain. His hand was under the edge of the sheet, jerking himself off. Her sharp intake of breath caught his attention.

“Shit.” He removed his hand and pulled the sheet up to his chin, holding it high enough that she couldn’t see his cock tenting the fabric. “I thought you’d gone to sleep.”

“That defeats the point of keeping guard.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ll give you some privacy, unless—” She couldn’t help herself. “Unless you’d like a helping hand?”

“Really?” Archie’s blush clashed with his orange hair. “That would—I’d like that, yeah.”

She was grateful that he’d hardly hesitated. It made her feel a little less guilty. She took the sheet from his hand and threw it back. His boxers were shoved down just enough to free his erection. She wrapped a hand around his hard shaft and stroked him.

“Is that good?”

Archie nodded. He was staring at her tits. She’d noticed him looking before, not quite so openly, with Veronica right in the room, but now he could look all he liked.

She peeled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. He didn’t hesitate to grab a handful when she leaned in to kiss him.

“Is there anything you really want to do that you’ve never tried?” she asked. He deserved something special after everything he’d gone through.

“I’ve always wanted to try anal.” Archie looked sheepish. It was strangely adorable, for such a borderline vanilla request.

The bunker had quickly become a popular hookup spot, so naturally, there was a stash of lube and condoms underneath the cot. Toni grabbed a bottle of lube. They wouldn’t be needing the condoms.

She was careful to avoid the brand on his hip, and especially to not put any pressure on the bandage on his belly. The safest position seemed to hovering over his thighs facing away, a knee on either side of him. Archie slicked his cock and pressed the tip to her hole, letting her ease herself down. She took him in slowly, giving her body time to stretch around his cock. Once she’d learned to take Sweet Pea in her ass, she never had to worry much. Soon she was bouncing over Archie, fucking herself on his cock. Her moans echoed in the small metal room. She definitely got the Archie thing now. This cock was worth the obsession.

A moan caught in her throat and turned to a shriek of surprise when the flashlight blinded her. She was frozen, not even trying to cover herself. Archie was still hard inside her.

Jughead was speechless, a rare and welcome event, and covered his eyes with his free hand. She needed to think fast. He probably wouldn’t want to rat either of them out directly, but if they didn’t give him a really good reason not to, he might let it slip to Betty, who would tell Veronica, who would tell Cheryl, and then everything would go to hell.

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Want to join us?”

Taking it in both holes was a fantasy she’d never been able to fulfill. Most of the threesomes she’d been invited to, spare a few spectacular nights with Sweet Pea and other Serpent girls, had involved a hot girl and her greasy boyfriend she could have gone without.

Jughead lowered his hand. She rolled her hips a little and watched as he tried not to look, his eyes darting away and then back between her legs to the place they were joined, Archie’s cock sliding in and out of her hole.

“You’re serious?” he said. She could tell he was tempted.

“Yeah, bro, come on,” Archie said.

“My pussy was feeling neglected anyway.” She spread her folds with her fingers. Jughead was fully gawking at her now.

Jughead shed his jacket, letting it fall to the floor carelessly, and crossed the bunker in three long strides. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She sighed in relief as much as pleasure. She must have been very, very good in a past life to be getting away with this.

“You’re so overdressed,” she teased. She pulled off his flannel and rucked up his t-shirt.

“You had a head start.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head and kissed her again, his chest pressed up against her tits. Archie held her hips tightly, fingers digging in hard. She wanted more, to be wrapped up in them until she couldn’t tell who was who.

She took one of Jughead’s hands and guided it to her mouth. She sucked on two fingers, then pulled them down between her legs. He slid his fingers into her slick pussy. Already it felt amazing. She couldn’t wait to replace his fingers with another cock.

He unbuttoned his fly for her. She didn’t waste any time freeing his cock from his boxers. Jughead pushed inside. It was more intense than she ever could have imagined. She was so full she felt like she could explode.

“God, that feels even better,” Archie said behind her.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Jughead said. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s amazing. It’s perfect.” She lifted up on Archie’s cock, and Jughead slipped out of her. She guided him back inside her pussy and struggled to find the right angle to ride both of them at once.

“Here.” Jughead hooked his hands under her thighs. Her feet were still braced against the mattress, but Jughead took most of her weight. She clung to him with her arms wrapped behind his neck and let him set the rhythm. With Jughead holding her, she could just relax and focus on the sensation of being fucked.

Jughead lifted her up with every hard thrust into her pussy, then she’d sink down and fill her ass again. It was like he was fucking Archie _with_ her. She was being tossed between them, their cocks filling one hole and then the other. Heat built up in her belly, and Jughead’s pelvis put just enough pressure on her clit to tip her over the edge into the most intense orgasm of her life.

Jughead let her sink down on Archie’s cock and pushed inside her one last time. She savored the feeling of being filled as they both came inside her, almost in sync. They all clung together for a moment, panting and sweaty. She could have stayed like this forever, but she reluctantly eased herself off their softening cocks.

“That was nice.” She smiled up at Jughead. He tore his eyes away from the come dripping down her thighs and swallowed hard.

“Yeah.”

She played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her heart was still racing. “Nice enough that you’d want to do it again?”

His eyes were wide, his pupils blown in the dim light of the bunker. “We can’t. We shouldn’t have.”

She shushed him. “It’s okay. We can pretend it never happened, too.”

He looked behind her at Archie, and back again. “You mean you’re not going to tell Veronica? Or Cheryl?”

“It’s just sex, bro.” Archie reached up and took Jughead’s hand. Jughead stared down at their hands and let Archie lace their fingers together. “No reason for us to mess everything up.”

“You love Betty, right?” she said. Her smile felt strained, her cheeks starting to ache. “You don’t want to hurt her.”

“Right,” Jughead said doubtfully. “Sure.”

She kissed him, a soft little peck. “It’ll be a sweet little memory. Our secret.”


End file.
